First Step in Another World
.jpg| }} |} |hp=2372140|def=4710|coin=1020|esk=513}} |hp=2372140|def=4710|coin=1020|esk=513}} |hp=4870570|def=8980|coin=4380|esk=149|wsk=10066}} |} ：I hate to kill, but I can't die here. I have a world to save! Come on out, my great heroic spirits! 【Meet BOSS】 ：You filthy humans, taste my venom! 【BOSS - 1 Battle later】 ：What's this power? It's so strong... 【Defeated BOSS】 ：Dang...it... The North belongs to the noble Demon race... With the help of the heroic spirits, the Summoner successfully defeated the demons and survived. The heroic spirits guided the Summoner to a hidden lake. He sat down and sighed... :'This place is haunted with demons. We might have trespassed into their territory. They always factory-new weapons on patrols. Probably at war...' :First it was a giant wolf composed of two wolves. Now I'm trapped in the middle of nowhere surrounded by demons. What a day... :Fighting has got me sweaty. I need to wash my face... W-what? I can't see my body! }} |hp=673420|def=3120|coin=1005}} |hp=4516290|def=6930|coin=1220|esk=39}} |hp=673420|def=3120|coin=1005}} |} :Thank you all. I'm fine now. Something's wrong with my body, but we've got no time to flounder. We must look for a solution. :'The demons mentioned we were in the North...but this place doesn't look like it... Huh? I hear someone talking!' :...You...have to...Od... :'It's a female voice. It was too soft to hear clearly. Move closer!' 【Meet BOSS】 ：There you are, filthy humans! :Boss, we're helping you! 【Defeated BOSS】 : All hail the Demon race! The Summoner followed the female voice to a cave in the mountains. He peeped in the gaps between trees. A woman was standing at the cave entrance. Dozens of demons surrounded her. She wore a black dress and had no weapons. The demons could kill her effortlessly. :Dang it! I'll alert those demons the moment I come out! The woman is going to die... What should I do? }} |hp=1216830|def=2030|coin=1005}} |hp=1252630|def=2140|coin=1005}} |hp=1241370|def=1700|coin=1005}} |hp=3836420|def=6790|coin=4380|esk=59}} |hp=3903760|def=7080|coin=4380|esk=1244}} |hp=5067130|def=11250|coin=4580|esk=112|wsk=10093}} |} :Die? Me? You cruel demons should die! The Summoner jumped out of the bush with his glowing heroic spirits and charged at the demons bravely. 【Wave 5】 :I see your weak point! Die! 【Wave 5 - after being raided】 :You survived my attack, but I've got more than that! 【Meet BOSS】 :I'll save you! Woman:... :My flame of Despair will burn you into dust! Muahahha! 【Defeated BOSS】 :Defeating me will not stop our domination... The Summoner and the heroic spirits defeated the demons. The heroic spirits vanished in thin air as the Summoner stepped up to the woman sitting on a rock. Taking a closer look, the Summoner gawked at her radiant beauty. In shock, she wrapped her trembling shoulders with her eyes on the Summoner. Even though he felt discouraged by her hostility, he sat upright and tried to figure out what had happened to her. :Relax. I won't hurt you. Woman:... : Hey! What! Don't go! I've got a lot of questions... Ugh! The woman said nothing and ran away. The Summoner seized her wrist reflexly. Right at that moment, a shiv flitted towards the Summoner from the woods. As it was about to hit him... }} zh:世界初探